


miscommunication

by leedeeloo



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Phobos gets some Ideas about Rob.





	miscommunication

It was a rare quiet moment on tour. Rarer still, was Phobos’ presence. The travelling tired them all out, but it took more out of him, being nocturnal. Despite this, Sung invited him along to hang out with the members of Planet Booty. 

He was surprised when Phobos accepted, and didn’t hide it all too well. 

Once they were there, however, it was clear why Phobos was willing to give up on sleep, to wake up early. While Sung started talking, laughing, with Dylan and Josh, Phobos stuck by Rob.

Stuck by Rob, not saying a word, who was equally as silent. 

Sung sent a silent questioning to Phobos- not exactly a question, just the feeling of one, like sending a single question mark to request clarification- and Phobos answered in kind, with a feeling, a reassurance, the feeling of understanding. Sung accepted that answer, and they fell into a quiet decompression. 

The longest and most heated discussion, was what to get for dinner. The excitement only raised when Meouch and Havve popped into the room, offering to pick some up for everyone. Once they were gone, Meouch’s loud voice following him down the hotel hall as he talked at Havve, the quiet returned to the room. 

Sung sat on the same bed as Dylan, leaning against the headboard reading a book, Dylan at the foot and on his phone. Josh was stretched across the other bed in the room, currently reading; he had switched from books to his phone to a magazine swiped from somewhere. Whenever he wanted new reading material, he rolled across the bed to his bag, fetching something new, and then rolling back, a slowly growing pile near him. 

This was one of the rare hotel rooms that had a couch in it, rather than chair, and Phobos was next to Rob on it, a book of crossword puzzles balanced between their knees. They passed the pencil back and forth, presumably going down the list of clues and filling them out. Phobos seemed to be the one to make the rules, and also the one to break them; he’d snatch the pencil back, force Rob’s hand to write something, read ahead on the clues for any possible hints. Despite this, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Sung couldn’t help but peer at them from behind his book, barely reading. Just in case, he told himself. He couldn’t fully absorb into the text, just in case Phobos needed him to say something. 

He didn’t want to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch.

Without looking at him, Phobos spoke to him. Practiced, like he’d been thinking about it for a while, repeating the sentence in his head.

_ It’s nice having someone else around that doesn’t speak. _

Sung snorted in response, lowering his book. “Is that your way of saying we’re too noisy?”

All three members of Planet Booty looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity; Rob the least, Josh the most. Sung returned the look, and Phobos almost did, not realizing why this necessitated his game stopping. 

“...Pardon?” Dylan asked, eyes wide and smile forced. 

“Mm?” Sung responded.

“What’d you just say? I, uh,” Dylan did his best to hedge it, sound casual, “didn’t catch it.”

Sung’s sudden realization of the situation was one of the few times Phobos had seen him honest to goodness embarrassed. “Oh,” he said, taking his bookmark from where it was wedged at the back cover and saving his spot. “Uh,” he clucked as he set the book down. He sat up and folded his legs up, crossing his arms on his knees and resting his chin on them. “It was Phobos.”

_ Sung. _ Phobos instantly scolded in his head. It made Sung change his position again, back straight, legs crossed and grabbing his ankles. 

“It was for Phobos,” he corrected, and then explained, “he and I, and the rest of the band, we can all communicate telepathically. Have I… neglected to mention that?” Before anyone could answer, he smiled. “Phobos thought you already knew,” he added softly. 

Dylan and Josh shared a look. “ _ Aliens _ ,” Josh said in a stage whisper, and Dylan nodded sagely. All the humans seemed to accept this readily, and things quickly went back into quiet, Sung’s comment forgotten. 

Sung had actually made some headway on his book before Phobos said something to him again.  _ It’s unusual for humans not to speak. _

Sung nodded. A mental mm-hmm.

_ I wanna know why Rob doesn’t _ .

Sung gave back a response akin to groaning and dragging his feet. He was  _ busy _ , he did talking for Phobos  _ last time _ .

A pointed glare across the room.

“Rob’s pretty quiet, huh,” Sung stated, doing his best not to roll his eye. It was met with various affirmatives; Rob himself nodded, while the other two muttered some forms of yes-es. “Is it because he can’t, or he won’t?”

A confused silence, reminiscent of the first. 

Phobos sighed, scoffing almost, and everyone looked at him. He signed a more specific question, exactly what he wanted to know, mostly to Rob.

The silence continued, and it was clear only Sung understood what he said. 

“Really!” he said suddenly, incredulous. “You just write things? All the time?”

Slowly, everyone in the room went from looking at one another, to looking at Rob, who looked like he hadn’t been paying attention, and hadn’t yet tuned into the situation.

“Robert,” Dylan said with a surprising amount of sternness. “Omission of truth is still lying, man.”

Rob rolled his eyes, huffed out a sigh. “Sorry, mom,” he droned, small smile on his face. 

While Josh and Dylan shared a chuckle at his response and promptly returned to what they were doing, Sung and Phobos shared a moment of their mouths falling open, eyes wide, completely and utterly bamboozled. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!


End file.
